A night to Remember
by Ariesa
Summary: A Passion between lovers....A dream of lust and love......Short Story COMPLETE R


Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply a poor little schoolgirl, with a dirty mind -_-;; who has nothing better to do with her time but make her favorite cartoon characters screw each other all day long. So......yea....enjoy me stories ^.^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A night to Remember By Airryu  
  
Silence.  
  
It was completely irritating.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Complete darkness!  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
Inu-yasha looked around himself. It was to dark to see, not even his keen dog senses helped him out.  
  
"KAGOME?!" he yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"SHIPPO?! MIROKU?! OLD WOMAN?! SANGO?! MYOGA?!..........ANYONE?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Where was everyone? What could have happened to them? Are they alive? Is kagome all right?!  
  
"Inu-yasha........"  
  
Inu-yasha swirled around, his hand resting on his sword, the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Who's there?!" he growled. "Kagome, is that you?!"  
  
Inu-yasha cried out in surprise as a bright light flashed in front of him. He reluctantly took a step back, shielding his eyes. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the light vanished.  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
He slowly unshielded his eyes, blinking, as he tried to focus them.  
  
"Ka....Kagome?"  
  
Hands.  
  
Soft hands caressed his face, suddenly. He didn't cry out, he didn't even fight back. His entire body relaxed. It was only kagome. His eyes slowly focused and he looked up and let out a gasp, unwillingly.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
Inu-yasha jumped back as the priestess recoiled a bit. Her eyes showed hurt and something else.....  
  
Desire.  
  
"Oh....Inu-yasha....." she murmured, her voice pained.  
  
"Kikyo.....how......what are you doing? Where are we? Why.....?!!"  
  
Inu-yasha's queries where cut short as kikyo placed a finger, softly, against his lips. He blinked and was about to protest, but he fell silent, every muscle in his body tense. He waited, anticipating an attack. Kikyo moved her fingers, slowly, reluctantly. "Inu-yasha..." she began. She brought her hands slowly to her breast. "Inu-yasha......I.....I..." she slipped her hands to the sash of her kimono and untied it slowly. She looked the half demon in his eyes.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Inu-yasha gulped as the priestess disrobed, letting her kimono slide down the tender curves of her body and fall to her feet. She looked at the half demon, the desire shining in her eyes.  
  
"Please, Inu-yasha.......love me."  
  
The darkness swirled around Inu-yasha. "What the?!?!?" He looked around, grasping the hilt of his sword again.  
  
"Its alright, Inu-yasha." Kikyo purred.  
  
Inu-yasha looked up. The darkness swirled around him and Kikyo. All he could see was Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo.....  
  
"KIKYO!"  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly, resting on his elbows, gasping for breathe, with a cold sweat.  
  
A dream.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
He side glanced to his right to see.......  
  
Kikyo?!!!  
  
No.  
  
Kagome.  
  
She had a worried expression. He turned to look at her; unaware of the pained expression he was wearing.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you alright? I think you were having a nightmare."  
  
Had he cried kikyo's name aloud? The thought slammed into him like the peach man's rock hard body.  
  
"Kagome......" he began again, licking his lips.  
  
He gasped as kagome placed her hand on his cheek, slowly caressing his face. He felt his muscle relax.  
  
"Kagome, why did you come here, why are you so far from camp?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome. Not like Kikyo......but still.......  
  
"It's alright, Inu-yasha."  
  
That was all he needed to hear from her. He closed his eyes, leaning into her soft touches. He breathed softly, inhaling her sweet scent, letting her comfort him.  
  
"Iny-yasha...I..." Kagome began, her voice no more than a whisper, as she placed her other hand softly on his bare shoulder. The soft touches relaxed him even more. "I know that I am not like Kikyo, but...won't you give me a chance?" her voice seemed so full of sorrow. Inu-yasha looked up at her, his eyes softening.  
  
"Kagome, I....I...am." he sat up fully, the blanket falling from his bare chest into his lap. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, who was looking at her different from all the other times. She wondered what he was thinking and what he meant by what he said. She let out a small gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him, and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Inu-yasha?!" Kagome breathed in confusion.  
  
"Kagome, please......let me be like this........for a little bit longer..." he murmured, "I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you are not alone. You have Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, Lady Kaede and.....me.....most of all....me...." she paused for a minute. "We all love you.  
  
Inu-yasha blinked and looked up at kagome. She looked into his eyes tenderly.  
  
"I love you, Inu-yasha."  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Ka.....Kagome....."  
  
His comments where stopped as Kagome took in a deep breathe and leaned in slowly, brushing her lips against Inu-yasha's lips tenderly. Inu-yasha blinks in surprise. He slowly closes his eyes, feeling his entire body light up in flames of love and desire. He returns her kiss gently at first, but he feels her arms wrap around his neck and his kisses grow more passionate. Inu-yasha wraps his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her soft body closer to him, desire taking over his entire being.  
  
'What am I doing?' he wonders.  
  
"You love Kagome" he hears.  
  
What the hell. Damn his inner voice to an ever-lasting hell.  
  
They pull out of the kiss, Kagome's eyes shining with love and passion, matching Inu-yasha's own desire. Kagome looks into Inu-yasha's eyes.  
  
"Please, Inu-yasha.......love me."  
  
Inu-yasha blinked. He had a sense of deja vu, but looking into Kagome's eyes, he knew that this was real. He laid Kagome down on his mat, running one hand up and down her thigh as the other supported her back as he laid her down. Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha, her eyes urging him on as her hands ran through his thick mane of hair. He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers softly again. She answered with her open soft kiss, parting her lips for him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She let her tongue flow with his passionately, following his lead. Kagome enjoyed the warmth emitting from Inu-yasha's body as his hands explored the curves of her body.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha." She purred as he pulled out of the kiss to let his mouth explore other regions of her body. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone while sliding his hand up her shirt to her breast. So firm, yet so soft. Her nipples where already erect, telling him she wanted more....so much more. Inu-yasha sat up, lifting Kagome with him, and pulled her nightshirt over her head, her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back after being swept up with the shirt. Her breast rose and fell gently with her's breathing. Inu-yasha laid her back down on her back and continued to kiss her body while Kagome whimpered from pleasure, feeling the arousal of her body. Her womanhood grew moister with every kiss. Inu-yasha placed gentle kisses around Kagome's nipple before taking it into his mouth, causing Kagome to let out a small moan of pleasure. Inu-yahsa enjoyed the way Kagome felt in his arms and tasted in his mouth.  
  
This is right.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Inu-yasha slowly slid his fingers down Kagome's underwear, slipping them between her legs to explore her moistness. Kagome let out an even louder moan as she felt Inu-yasha's fingers exploring her very being, pressing his fingers against her core and toying with her. Her hips trembled from the pleasure. Inu-yasha smirked a bit. He enjoyed Kagome's moans and wanted to hear more. He leaned down and began to suckle on her nipples, adding more pleasure and making Kagome grip his hair and moan even more.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He loved her. He wanted her. He would stay by her side forever.  
  
Inu-yasha  
  
She loved him. She wanted him. She would stay by his side forever.  
  
Kagome pulled Inu-yasha up to her face and kissed him hungrily. Wanting more, so much more. Inu-yasha understood and slipped his fingers out of her womanhood. He slid his hands up her thighs gently, massaging them as he got on top of her and kissed her. Kagome kissed back, sliding her hands down to his kimono bottom and untying the sash, she pulled them down. Inu- yasha lifted up a bit to help her and tossed his pants aside. He looked at her tenderly and she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
'Inu-yasha......love me...." She whispered.  
  
One gentle thrust.  
  
Kagome cried out, feeling Inu-yasha enter her. Inu-yasha grit his teeth and held still for one minute, savoring the moment. He leaned down and kissed Kagome, she kissed back, her body trembling under his.  
  
Motion.  
  
Inu-yasha started their rhythem, slowly thrusting into Kagome's soft body. Kagome cried out Inu-yasha's name, as she ran her hands up and down his back, scraping her nails against it.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha!" she moaned, feeling him sliding in and out of her, his pace quickening with each thrust.  
  
"Ka....Kagome!" Inu-yasha grunted, as he pumped into Kagome's body, feeling her breast bouncing lightly against his chest.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome lost themselves in their love making, enjoying each other, savoring each other, loving each other. Their moans and cries for each other could be heard throughout the forest. They were united as one. Kagome dug her nails into Inu-yasha's back, feeling her entire body reaching it's peak. Inu-yasha gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he pumped into Kagome harder and faster, feeling himself on the verge of releasing his seed. Kagome let out a cry as she felt her body explode with pure bliss, releasing her passion.  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
He soon followed after a minute. He felt his body release his seed inside her, making him shiver from pleasure.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
It was truly a night to remember.  
  
GASP  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around. The fire of the camp had died out and everyone was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Inu-Yasha?  
  
She looked around and saw him sleeping peacefully in a tree. She blinked and placed a hand to her forehead. Letting out a sigh she laid back down, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
It was just...........a dream.  
  
That's all it ever is, that's all it will ever be.  
  
A dream.  
  
A night to remember.  
  
============================================================================ ======== What ya think? I think I sucked on this one -.- I admit, I was in a rush when I wrote it . 


End file.
